Pint-Sized Powerhouses
by HermioneDianaRaven
Summary: The Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes have been deaged. What will happened to our team of heroes. Read to find out. Review and tell me whether I should keep them deaged or let them be adults again.
1. The Craziness Starts

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Disclaimer: As you now know I'm broke and sure as hell don't own anything.

A/N: In this fic Natalia has a sister and Hulk is stuck in his Hulk form, but retains his human mind. Also when they are de-aged they keep their powers and abilities, but not their memories. Also Black Widow and Red Death have powers but no one other than them know about it. They can manipulate the elements and have the ability to blow things up. Also they have a telepathic link and can create force fields.

* * *

Pairings-

Captain America and Black Widow

Hawkeye and Darcy Lewis

Thor and Jane Foster

Rescue and Iron Man

Hulk and Scarlet Witch

Quicksilver and Red Death

Coulson and May

* * *

*this is Alex and Natalia's telepathic link*

* * *

Characters Superhero Names-

Red Death= Aleksandra M. Romanova

Black Widow= Natalia A. Romanova

Captain America= Steven G. Rogers

Thor= Thor Odinson

Hulk= Bruce R. Banner

Hawkeye= Clinton F. Barton

Scarlet Witch= Wanda M. Maximoff

Quicksilver= Pietro D. Maximoff

Iron Man= Anthony E. Stark

Rescue= Patricia L. Potts

* * *

It started out as a normal day in Avengers' Tower. Tony, Jane, Pietro, and Bruce were experimenting with chemicals in lab. Natalia and Steve were sparring in one of the training rooms. Wanda, Darcy, and Pepper were having a home spa day. Clint was watching a movie in one of the screening rooms while trying to help Thor understand it. Sasha was alone in hear room listening to music.

 ** _In the lab..._**

 _"Pietro, don't touch that!" screamed Tony and Bruce, in unison. Unfortunately, Pietro ignored them and knocked over several vials, causing the liquids to mix mixing them together. A couple seconds later a black gas filled the air, spreading all over the tower knocking everyone out. Several minutes later they all woke up and immediately noticed something wrong. Every aspect of themselves seemed to have shrunk. They had turned into confused teenagers who had no idea what was going on._

 _The teens found themselves wandering to the garage._


	2. Fury Hates Sasha

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: In this fic Natalia has a sister and Hulk is stuck in his Hulk form but retains his human mind. Also when they are de-aged they keep their powers and abilities but not their memories. Also Black Widow and Red Death have powers but no one but them knows about them. They can manipulate the elements and have the ability to blow things up. Also they have a telepathic link and can create force fields

Pairings-

Captain America and Black Widow

Hawkeye and Darcy Lewis

Thor and Jane Foster

Rescue and Iron Man

Hulk and Scarlet Witch

Quicksilver and Red Death

Coulson and May

*this is Sasha and Nat's telepathic link*

Characters Superhero Names-

Red Death= Aleksandra M. Romanova

Black Widow= Natalia A. Romanova

Captain America= Steven G. Rogers

Thor= Thor Odinson

Hulk= Bruce R. Banner

Hawkeye= Clinton F. Barton

Scarlet Witch= Wanda M. Maximoff

Quicksilver= Pietro D. Maximoff

Iron Man= Anthony E. Stark

Rescue= Patricia L. Potts

 ** _In the lab..._**

 ** _"Pietro, don't touch that!" said the Science Bros said the science bros, Tony and Bruce, in unison. Never the less Pietro ignored them, though, and knocked over several vials, causing the liquids to mix mixing them together. A couple Seconds later a brown gas filled the air, spreading all over the tower knocking everyone out. Several minutes later they all woke up and immediately noticed something wrong. Every aspect of themselves seemed to have shrunk. They had turned into confused, scared children who had no idea what was going on._**

 ** _The groups of children found themselves wandering to the garage._**

"Who are you?" They all asked in unison except Thor who said "Who art thou?" and Sasha and Nat who remained silent.

"I am Prince Thor, son of Odin and almost 366 years old." announced Thor. He looked like a 15-year-old version of himself in much too large armor.

"I'm Robert Bruce Banner. Call me Bruce. Also, does anyone know why I'm green?" questioned a green 16-year-old.

"I'm Pietro Django and this is my sister Wanda Marya Maximoff." said a white haired 16-year-old standing next to a brunette of the same age.

"I'm Jane Maria Foster and this is my friend Darcenia Marceline Lewis. You can call her Darcy." said an 13-year-old pointing to a 10-year-old.

"I'm Clinton Francis Barton but everyone calls me Clint." said a 14-year-old, looking around in confusion and shifting his weight from foot to foot anxiously.

"I'm Anthony Edward Stark but you can call me Tony." stated a 15-year-old boy with dark hair.

"I'm Patricia Linda Potts but you can call me Pepper." said a 16-year-old strawberry blonde.

"I'm Steven Grant Rogers but you can call me Steve. Does anyone know why I look like I don't have a ton of health problems?" said asked a blond who appeared to be 16.

Two 16-year-old girls stepped out of the shadows. "I'm Sasha and that's my sister Nat." said a redhead, pointed pointing to another girl who was identical to her. They were looking around the room spotting a clock. It said that it was the year 2013. It perplexed Sasha. There were children being so trusting of each other and an inaccurate clock.

Then one of the twins, Nat, spoke. "That clock is wrong. It's not 2013. It's 1936."

Steve said, "They are right." while the others said that the three were wrong and it was 1995. Everyone except Nat, Sasha, and Thor started arguing. Then Nat yelled, "Bickering isn't going to help us solve anything. What we need to do is figure out this anomaly."

"She's right." agreed Tony.

"Ok, here's what we know. According to that clock it is 2013. Bruce is green. We are in a large tower for reasons unknown to us. That clock says it's June 29, 2013." stated Nat.

"Well now I think we try to figure out why we're in this tower." said Jane.

Since my dad is Howard Stark, this could just be a kidnapping and the rest of you could have just been in the vicinity." suggested Tony.

"That seems plausible. Now we need to figure out how to escape. However that doesn't explain the time change." said Pepper.

Unknown to the children while they had been figuring out what happened, Jarvis had called Director Fury as well as Agents Coulson, May, and Hill. So after Darcy had said that last sentence the door was opened by 4 shield personal.

"What is going on here? And who are these kids? Why are they in Avengers Tower? Children I want to know your name and age immediately." Fury shouted at the top if his voice. The children stared worryingly and looked like they wanted to cry. "Well?"

"Sir you can't talk to kids like their soldiers. You'll scare them, look this is how you do it." Maria Hill said as Fury snarled at her. She looked at the teens and smiled.

"Sorry about him kids he's a little grumpy. I know you are a bit unnerved being here but we will try to get you back to where you belong. So please can you introduce yourself to Mr. Fury and then we can get you guys home." Maria said in a sweet and motherly voice.

"I'm Bruce Banner. I'm 16. Do you know why I'm green?

"I'm Steve Rogers. I'm 16." stated Steve.

"I'm Jane Foster and that's Darcy Lewis. I'm 13 and she's 10."

"I'm Clint Barton. I'm 14."

"I'm Thor Odinson and am 366. In Midgardian years I'm 15."

"I'm Pepper Potts and I'm 16."

"I'm Tony Stark and am 15.

"I'm Wanda Maximoff and that my brother," she said pointing to Pietro. "He's Pietro. We are 16."

Director Fury, thinking that it was too much to handle, didn't give Sasha and Nat enough time to finish and snarled at them.

"You two tell me your name and age NOW!"

"Look Mister," said Nat. "We woke up in a strange place in a possibly different time and YOU are trying to yell at US. YOU do NOT have the authority to tell me and my twin what to do, nor do you have the authority to yell at us. We don't know who you are and frankly, I don't give d*mn. You need to get us back to where we belong NOW or well... let's just say the results won't be pretty."

"Look little girl I am the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. You are just a child. You cannot threaten me."

"I am the Red Death, the deadliest Soviet spy/assassin there is. My sister is the Black Widow, a close second. We are Grand Duchesses of the Kingdom of Russia. We graduated college at the ages of five and six respectively. We were the ONLY survivors of the Red Room. When they killed our parents we kept up our front. We deceived all of them. If you think we can't handle a weak man who has only a title of director to his name, well… let us just say you've SEVERLY underestimated us." Hissed Sasha.

"You two stop fighting now. Director Fury fighting with a kid, really." huffed Agent Hill.

"Now, what are your names?" asked Agent Coulson.

"My sister is Sasha and I'm Nat. We are 11."Spoke Nat

"What are your real names?" Asked Director Fury.

"I'll tell you when I trust you." Hissed Nat

"Now kids the other agents and I need to talk for a moment so stay here okay." informed Agent May.

"Okay." The kids responded.

The adults then left the room, closing the door behind them.

"They don't remember being adults, do they?" Asked Director Fury.

"No Sir they can only remember memories from the age they are now or younger. However, they have not time travelled so none of these events will affect them. Therefore, if we tell them they are Earths mightiest heroes we won't destroy the space time continuum or future events. "said Agent Hill.

"Good but they shouldn't know about them being the Avengers. If we tell them, Stark is going to tell someone and I don't want this event getting in the hands of journalists." Stated Director Fury.

"Yes sir." The three agents said in unison

"The children will stay in the Avengers tower because it is the safest place to hide them." Director Fury told them.

"You're leaving 12 kids by themselves in a tower?" asked Maria and as she raised an eyebrow.

"No of course not. You three are living there too so you can take care of them."

"What?" the three agents said in shock.

"You three are perfect for the job."

"Sir I don't think the three of us will be able to take care of 12 kids. You saw what happened last time you left us alone with children!" Said an outraged May

"Fine, I'll stay here too." Huffed Director Fury just like a child.

They re-entered the garage, but it was surprisingly silent.

"Kids, let's get you something to eat." Said May.

"Not to be disrespectful ma'am, but I wake up in a strange place and I have some random strangers telling me I'm about to get some food. Call me crazy but I think there is something wrong here." says Sasha.

"Okay you guys we might as well tell you. You kids were involved in some kind of accident and something happened to you all. Sorry kids but you are in New York City, in the year 2013." The children gasped but Steve, Sasha, and Nat took it the hardest. However, Sasha and Nat didn't show it. After all, the two had training to always conceal their emotions. They were 82 years into the future.

The young boy sat on a nearby chair, dropped his heads into his hands, and reality hit him like a ton of bricks. Steve was shocked to find the other children except Sasha and Nat who masked their emotions were excited about this news. He was the complete opposite, and wanted to cry.

"Okay kids were going into the elevator now so it might be a tight squeeze." Phil commanded and the children followed with the exception of Steve, who was still too shocked to move.

After the rest of the group left Steve started to cry. When the bunch entered the kitchen, Nat noticed that Steve was missing. She swiftly went back to the living room they were in before the noticed a sobbing Steve.

A/N- This chapter is dedicated to my awesome BETA, newsiesgirllaces. Also, I know that Russia was the USSR by that time and canon Nat isn't royalty, however there is a method to my madness so eventually you will find out why I've done this.


	3. Steve the Not So Cupcake

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

Disclaimer: I'm own nothing.

A/N: In this fic Hulk is stuck in his Hulk form but retain his human mind. Also when they are de-aged they keep their powers and abilities but not their memories. Also Black Widow and Red Death have powers but no one but them know about it. They can manipulate the elements and have the ability to blow things up. Also they have a telepathic link and can create force fields

Pairings-

Captain America and Black Widow

Hawkeye and Darcy Lewis

Thor and Jane Foster

Rescue and Iron Man

Hulk and Scarlet Witch

Quicksilver and Red Death

Coulson and May

*this is Alex and Natalia's telepathic link*

Characters Superhero Names-

Red Death= Aleksandra M. Romanova

Black Widow= Natalia A. Romanova

Captain America= Steven G. Rogers

Thor= Thor Odinson

Hulk= Bruce R. Banner

Hawkeye= Clinton F. Barton

Scarlet Witch= Wanda M. Maximoff

Quicksilver= Pietro D. Maximoff

Iron Man= Anthony E. Stark

Rescue= Patricia L. Potts

* * *

 _"Not to be disrespectful ma'am but I wake up in a strange place and I have some random strangers telling me I'm about some food. Call me crazy but I think there is something wrong here."says Sasha, speaking for the first time._

 _"Okay you guys we might as well tell you. You guys were involved in some kind of accident and something happened to you guys. Sorry kids but you are in New York City, in the year 2013." The children gasped but Steve, Sasha, and Nat took it the hardest. But Sasha and Nat didn't show it. After all the two had training to always conceal their emotions. They were 82 years into the future. The young boy sat on a nearby chair, dropped his heads into his hands, and reality hit him was shocked to find the other children except Sasha and Nat who masked their emotions were excited about this news; he was the complete opposite, and wanted to cry. "Okay kids were going into the elevator now so it might be a tight squeeze." Phil commanded and the children followed with the exception of Steve, who was still too shocked to move._

 _After the rest of the group left Steve started to cry. When the bunch went to the kitchen Nat noticed that Steve were missing. So she went back to the living room they were in before and noticed the kid._

"Why are you crying?" Nat asked Steve even though she already knew the answer.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK? I'M EIGHTY-TWO YEARS INTO THE FUTURE AND MAGICALLY CURED OF ALL OF MY HEALTH PROBLEMS WHILE MY MOTHER, BUCKY, AND I ARE PROBABLY DEAD!

Nat just stared at the boy whom she had just met. They sat together, Nat holding Steve. She knew this pose all too well. This was the pose Sasha held Nat in after training. This was the pose Sasha held Nat in when _they_ forced them to kill. His was the pose Sasha held Nat in when Sasha told Nat everything would be okay. And Nat decided to tell just that to Steve. Then he spoke again but this time in a quieter almost scared tone.

"I'm so sorry it's just... just..."he spoke and then broke down again.

A couple minutes later Steve had stopped crying and they decided to go and get something to eat. When they arrived at the kitchen where everyone else was Fury wanted to say something but decided not to. After all, he was still mad at her twin. Sasha, however, did say something.

*What's with the blond one?* Sasha

*Time Shock. Same as us.* Nat

* You know sometimes I forget others didn't have to go through what we did with the Red Room. It shocks me when I forget because it's odd to think that they might not want to be parted from their lives.* Sasha

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

Disclaimer: I'm own nothing.

A/N: In this fic Hulk is stuck in his Hulk form but retain his human mind. Also when they are de-aged they keep their powers and abilities but not their memories. Also Black Widow and Red Death have powers but no one but them know about it. They can manipulate the elements and have the ability to blow things up. Also they have a telepathic link and can create force fields

Pairings-

Captain America and Black Widow

Hawkeye and Darcy Lewis

Thor and Jane Foster

Rescue and Iron Man

Hulk and Scarlet Witch

Quicksilver and Red Death

Coulson and May

*this is Alex and Natalia's telepathic link*

Characters Superhero Names-

Red Death= Aleksandra M. Romanova

Black Widow= Natalia A. Romanova

Captain America= Steven G. Rogers

Thor= Thor Odinson

Hulk= Bruce R. Banner

Hawkeye= Clinton F. Barton

Scarlet Witch= Wanda M. Maximoff

Quicksilver= Pietro D. Maximoff

Iron Man= Anthony E. Stark

Rescue= Patricia L. Potts

* * *

 _"Not to be disrespectful ma'am but I wake up in a strange place and I have some random strangers telling me I'm about some food. Call me crazy but I think there is something wrong here."says Sasha, speaking for the first time._

 _"Okay you guys we might as well tell you. You guys were involved in some kind of accident and something happened to you guys. Sorry kids but you are in New York City, in the year 2013." The children gasped but Steve, Sasha, and Nat took it the hardest. But Sasha and Nat didn't show it. After all the two had training to always conceal their emotions. They were 82 years into the future. The young boy sat on a nearby chair, dropped his heads into his hands, and reality hit him was shocked to find the other children except Sasha and Nat who masked their emotions were excited about this news; he was the complete opposite, and wanted to cry. "Okay kids were going into the elevator now so it might be a tight squeeze." Phil commanded and the children followed with the exception of Steve, who was still too shocked to move._

 _After the rest of the group left Steve started to cry. When the bunch went to the kitchen Nat noticed that Steve were missing. So she went back to the living room they were in before and noticed the kid._

"Why are you crying?" Nat asked Steve even though she already knew the answer.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK? I'M EIGHTY-TWO YEARS INTO THE FUTURE AND MAGICALLY CURED OF ALL OF MY HEALTH PROBLEMS WHILE MY MOTHER, BUCKY, AND I ARE PROBABLY DEAD!

Nat just stared at the boy whom she had just met. They sat together, Nat holding Steve. She knew this pose all too well. This was the pose Sasha held Nat in after training. This was the pose Sasha held Nat in when _they_ forced them to kill. His was the pose Sasha held Nat in when Sasha told Nat everything would be okay. And Nat decided to tell just that to Steve. Then he spoke again but this time in a quieter almost scared tone.

"I'm so sorry it's just... just..."he spoke and then broke down again.

A couple minutes later Steve had stopped crying and they decided to go and get something to eat. When they arrived at the kitchen where everyone else was Fury wanted to say something but decided not to. After all, he was still mad at her twin. Sasha, however, did say something.

*What's with the blond one?* Sasha

*Time Shock. Same as us.* Nat

* You know sometimes I forget others didn't have to go through what we did with the Red Room. It shocks me when I forget because it's odd to think that they might not want to be parted from their lives.* Sasha

A/N Sorry. I meant to upload this not chapter one again. Author Error


	4. Jane and Sasha DON'T get along

Disclaimer: I'm own nothing.

A/N: In this fic Hulk is stuck in his Hulk form but retain his human mind. Also when they are de-aged they keep their powers and abilities but not their memories. Also Black Widow and Red Death have powers but no one but them know about it. They can manipulate the elements and have the ability to blow things up. Also they have a telepathic link and can create force fields

Pairings-

Captain America and Black Widow

Hawkeye and Darcy Lewis

Thor and Jane Foster

Rescue and Iron Man

Hulk and Scarlet Witch

Quicksilver and Red Death

Coulson and May

this is Alex and Natalia's telepathic link*

Characters Superhero Names-

Red Death= Aleksandra M. Romanova

Black Widow= Natalia A. Romanova

Captain America= Steven G. Rogers

Thor= Thor Odinson

Hulk= Bruce R. Banner

Hawkeye= Clinton F. Barton

Scarlet Witch= Wanda M. Maximoff

Quicksilver= Pietro D. Maximoff

Iron Man= Anthony E. Stark

Rescue= Patricia L. Potts

 _at the kitchen where everyone else was Fury wanted to say something but decided not to. After all, he was still mad at her twin. Sasha, however, did say something._

 _What's with the blond one?* Sasha_

 _Time Shock. Same as us.* Nat_

 _You know sometimes I forget others didn't have to go through what we did with the Red Room. It shocks me when I forget because it's odd to think that they might not want to be parted from their lives.* Sasha_

In the kitchen Little Darcy voiced what all the children were thinking. "What are we going to eat?"

Hill went and opened the fridge. "Well, if there are no objections, you can all have some spaghetti." After removing the container Hill sighed. "Looks like there is only enough for 10. We'll have to find something else for the rest of us to eat."

Sasha spoke in the low monotone she was apt to using. "Nat and I will eat something else. Some soup if you have any would be appreciated. Also, where is the restroom?"

May replied this time. "Yes, we'll make some soup. The restroom is down the hall. Third door to the right."

"Thank you." the young Soviet softly replied as she and her sister walked off.

While she was gone Hill heated the container of spaghetti on the stove and May began making the soup in the microwave.

When Sasha and Nat walked in the first thing they heard was the tic, tic, tic of the microwave. To their 1930's assassin ears it sounded just like a tic, tic, ticking bomb. So, obviously, Sasha and Nat's extremely rational responses were for the former to take out a gun a shot the microwave and the latter to pull a knife from her boot and hurl it at the machine.

"What the hell!?! screamed Jane. "Why would you two freaks do that? It's just a microwave!"

Hill, Coulson and the others looked at Jane like she was crazy. Nat knew this to be true as no one in their right minds angered Aleksandra Romanova and the other children quickly deduced it from moments in her presence. Sasha had always been the more level headed twin, despite not being the most calm herself, but she drew the line when someone talked ill of her family.

"Three things." hissed the now extremely ticked off Aleksandra Margarita Romanova. "Number one: what is a 'microwave?' Number two: that machine, that _thing_ sounds like a BOMB. We were trying to **_save your insignificant, little lives_**. And as for number three: who the hell do you think you are talking to? I am Aleksandra Margarita Romanova, Grand Duchess of Russia, master assassin and spy, survivor of the Red Room Black Widow Corps. I was so good they invented a new title for me: the Red Death. Do you know why they call me this, dumb girl?

I am the called the Red Death because I can kill so swiftly and painfully that the only thing you see is the red of my hair or your blood before you die. Would you like to experience that first hand because believe me. It can most certainly be arranged.

 ** _TBC_**


End file.
